


[vid] Automatic Joy

by starlady



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Love without complications galore/Isn't that the point?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Automatic Joy

**Author's Note:**

>  contains self-harm and graphic violence

source: _Ex Machina_ (2015)  
audio: The Dresden Dolls, "Coin-Operated Boy"  
length: 4:03  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/automatic-joy/view)  
download: [**180MB mp4 on mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/91wdxhm929oc8wf/starlady_Automatic_Joy.mp4)  
summary: _Love without complications galore/Isn't that the point?_  
note: contains self-harm and graphic violence

A Festivids 2015 treat for [](https://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**winterevanesce**](https://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/).

[ **Original Festivids post** ](https://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/301666.html)

[Automatic Joy](https://vimeo.com/155333839) from [starlady](https://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: festivids

Lyrics  
Coin operated boy  
Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
But I turn him on and he comes to life  
Automatic joy  
That is why I want a coin operated boy

Made of plastic and elastic  
He is rugged and long-lasting  
Who could ever ever ask for more  
Love without complications galore  
Many shapes and weights to choose from  
I will never leave my bedroom  
I will never cry at night again  
Wrap my arms around him and pretend....

Coin operated boy  
All the other real ones that I destroy  
Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll  
Never let him go and I'll never be alone [x2]  
Not with my coin operated boy......

This bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
With my sad picture of a girl getting bitterer  
Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
I didn't think so but I'm still convincible  
Will you persist even after I bet you  
A billion dollars that I'll never love you  
Will you persist even after I kiss you  
Goodbye for the last time  
Will you keep on trying to prove it?  
I'm dying to lose it...  
I'm losing... my confidence  
I want it  
I want you  
I want a coin operated boy

He may not be real experienced with girls  
But I know he feels like a boy should feel  
Isn't that the point that is why I want a  
Coin operated boy  
With his pretty coin operated voice  
Saying that he loves me that he's thinking of me  
Straight and to the point  
That is why I want  
A coin operated boy.  



End file.
